Keep Going On!
Keep Going On! is a single sung by Sanada Genichirou. Tracklist #Keep Going On! #Keep Going On! (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time ~Sanada Genichirou Tsugi no Itte wa! Lyrics Kanji= We've just only lonely brave heart　誰もがみな 孤独な勇気　抱いて飛び出す So, only lonely true dream　強い夢を 追う者だけが　約束の地へ Keep going on! 果てしなく高い空　吹きぬける 風をつかまえたいだけさ この地球に生まれた意味を 一瞬で感じるだろう 怖くないはずはない かすかに揺れる睫毛 映し出す鏡　壊して 熱く瞳　燃やして We've just only lonely brave heart　誰もがいま 孤独な勇気　信じ続けて So, only lonely true dream　輝く日々 振り向きもせず　越えてゆくのさ Keep growing up! 色褪せた地図が教えるのは 宝のカラ箱の場所さ 心に耳を澄ませたら 新しい未来がひらく 奇跡など何処にもない うつむいたらそれきり 光射す　雲の切れ間に 指先　さあ伸ばそう We've just only lonely brave heart　誰もがみな 孤独な勇気　抱いて飛び出す So, only lonely true dream　強い夢を 追う者だけが　約束の地へ We've just only lonely brave heart　誰もがいま 孤独な勇気　信じ続けて So, only lonely true dream　輝く日々 振り向きもせず　越えてゆくのさ Keep growing up! |-| Romaji= We've just only lonely brave heart daramogamina kodokunayuuki daitetobirasu So, only loneiy true dream tsuyoiyumewo oumonodakega yakusokunochihe Keep going on ! hateshinakutakaisora fukinukeru kazewotsukamaetaidakesa konohoshiniumaretaimiwo issyundekanjirudarou kowakunaihazuwanai kasukaniyurerumatsuge utsushidasukagami kowashite atsukuhitomi moyashite We've just only lonely brave heart daramogamina kodokunayuuki shinjitudukete So , only lonely true dream kagayakuhibi furimukimosezu koeteyukunosa Keep growing up! irowasetachizugaoshierunowa takaranokarahakonobashosa kokoronimimiwosumasetara atarashiimiraigahikaru kisekinadodokonimonai utumutarasorokiri hikarisasu kumonokiremai yubisaki saanobasou We've just only lonely brave heart daramogamina kodokunayuuki daitetobirasu So, only loneiy true dream tsuyoiyumewo oumonodakega yakusokunochihe So , only lonely true dream kagayakuhibi furimukimosezu koeteyukunosa Keep growing up! |-| English= WE'VE JUST ONLY LONELY BRAVE HEART All of us are jumping out while embracing our lonesome courage. SO, ONLY LONELY TRUE DREAM Only those who chase after strong dreams will, towards the place of our promise KEEP GOING ON! I only want to grab hold of the wind that blows through the endlessly high sky. I'd feel in an instant the reason that I was born on this world. There's no reason to not be afraid Your eyelashes are shaking just a bit Destroy that mirror you see yourself in Have your eyes blaze hotly WE'VE JUST ONLY LONELY BRAVE HEART All of us are now continuing to believe in our lonesome courage. SO, ONLY LONELY TRUE DREAM Without giving those shining days a second glance, we'll surpass them. KEEP GROWING UP! The faded map teaches of the location of a treasure chest. But if you strain your ears within your heart a new future will open up. There's no such things as miracles. When you hang your head in shame, you can't do much else That break in the clouds that the light shines through come on, let's point our fingers towards that. WE'VE JUST ONLY LONELY BRAVE HEART All of us are jumping out while embracing our lonesome courage. SO, ONLY LONELY TRUE DREAM Only those who chase after strong dreams will, towards the place of our promise KEEP GOING ON! WE'VE JUST ONLY LONELY BRAVE HEART All of us are now continuing to believe in our lonesome courage. SO, ONLY LONELY TRUE DREAM Without giving those shining days a second glance, we'll surpass them. KEEP GROWING UP! Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics